Chapter 392
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 392: Like an Idiot Flying into a Flame Characters in Order of Appearance #Miki Hanabishi #Izumi Segawa #Risa Asakaze #Hayate Ayasaki #Hinagiku Katsura #Chiharu Harukaze Summary With the arrival of summer vacation, The Hakuou Three Amiga reflect with the fact that they are once again left with summer homework. With it being their 11th time and along with the fact that they where never able finish it, Risa suggests to Izumi and Miki that they put aside their slacker ways for once and finish their homework early. Risa reveals her plan to them, that the each of them will divide the homework assignment into thirds and have someone reliable help each of them then afterwards, copy the remaining two-thirds thus completing the assignment. Confident with her plan, Risa contacts Hayate, Hinagiku and Chiharu arranging for them for them to meet up at Izumi's house to help them with their assignment. At Izumi's house, much to Miki and Risa's dismay, Hayate is the only one who shows up. Upset with Hinagiku and Chiharu's absence, Hayate reveals to them that both Hinagiku and Chiharu had a bad feeling and knew that three of them where trying to get them to help them each do a third of their homework. Upset with what they heard, Risa and Miki leave for the Violet Mansion, leaving Hayate alone with Izumi. With both of them alone in her room, Izumi nervously asks Hayate for help on her homework. upon hearing her request, Hayate reminds her that she has to take it seriously before she reminds him that unlike Rika and Miki, she intends to do the assignment right. realizing that she'll be studying along with Hayate, Izumi begins to fantasize about “enjoyable studying” with Hayate involving lots of cakes, While Hayate on the other hand realizes that if nothing is done about Izumi's bad grades she'll call him for help everytime leaving him less time for his own homework. with that on his mind, Hayate agrees to help Izumi with the intent to help her get smarter. Hearing his answer, Izumi attempts to go make tea for the both of them before being stopped by Hayate who reminds her in a very strict way that it is more important for her to sit down and start her homework. Completely puzzed on Hayate's sudden change in personality, Izumi tries her best to do the assignment. After seeing Izumi struggle with some of the problems, Hayate suggests her to go through the whole assignment and do what ever she thinks she can do. After going through the entire assignment, Izumi finds a question that she can do, which turns out to be the spot to fill out her name and class number, much to Hayate's disbelief. Giving up, Hayate realizes that being strict on Izumi won't work, and in the end he'll have to go through all the questions with her one by one. appreciating his kindness, Izumi responds to him with "you could say... I'll go in one ear and out the other." much to Hayate's chargrin. Reminding her that she really has to take her studies seriously and her future, With a smile on her face, Izumi tells Hayate ''"When it comes down to it I thought you would support me in the future", ''Flustered with what she said Hayate reminds her that he won't support a stupid girl. Meanwhile back at the Violet Mansion, Miki and Risa where recieving a more stricter studying lession by Hinagiku and Chiharu. Where Hinagiku reminds the both of them that they won't be able to leave until the assignment is finished. Trivia Navigation